Reporting For Duty
by FangirlSupreme
Summary: A collection of oneshots to aid with the healing of the emotional hurt that season three of Agents of SHIELD gave us. SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON THREE AND FOUR! Includes FitzxSimmons, DaisyxLincoln, MackxElena, etc.
1. Sleeping Bag

**Pairing: Leo Fitz x Jemma Simmons**

 **Prompt: (modified slightly)** **Person A arrives home after a long day at work, and much to their surprise (and horror), Person B is covered head to toe in a sleeping bag and is now scooting down the hallway towards them at an alarming rate. There is no escape.**

 **Prompt Source: otpprompts**

 _Snap_.

Fitz froze, then looked down. "Oh, no..." Fumbling slightly, he scooted to the bottom of the sleeping bag, and tried to unzip it.

The goddamn zipper had broken off.

Why had he agreed to test the new thermal-energy conserving sleeping bag that the lab had made? Coulson wanted test results, and so being the gentleman that he was, Fitz had valiantly volunteered to try it out, rather than Simmons.

He regretted it now.

He tried to pry it open. It wouldn't budge. He tried to rip the fabric with the spare scalpel Simmons always made him carry around, "just in case."

Of course, they'd had the bright idea to engineer the bag to be bullet-proof, so a sharp scalpel did nothing.

Fitz crawled towards the small opening, and started to call for help.

"Simmons! Mack! Daisy! Anybody?" he shouted.

Silence.

Sweat started beading on Fitz's brow. He'd be cooked like a Christmas turkey if he didn't get out soon.

"Don't panic, Fitz," he told himself. "This is a good thing. It shows flaws in the design, which we can fix. I can get out of this."

So, being the optimistic little darling that he was, he did what anyone would do.

He started inching his way out of the lab, bit by bit.

To make contact with civilization.

* * *

Simmons wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings. She was focused on the tablet that was displaying the data for some of the new equipment she had Fitz had been working on.

"Jemma! Thank heavens, I'm saved!"

She looked up. Only to see a sleeping bag scooting towards her of its own accord.

She shrieked, and scrambled backwards.

"No, Jemma, wait! It's me! It's Fitz!"

Simmons stopped short. "Fitz? What the hell are you doing in a sleeping bag?!"

"I got stuck!" The front wiggled a little, and Fitz's face poked out.

"What- how?" she asked, perplexed.

"I was testing the new sleeping bag, and the zipper broke off!" he exclaimed. "I can't get out!"

"Oh my God, Fitz!" Simmons said exasperatedly.

"Get me out! I'm cooking in here!"

Simmons knelt down beside him. "It's only the inside zipper," she noted. "The outside one is completely intact." She started to unzip it, but noticed something.

"Why did you seal it up? You could've gotten out if-"

"Simmons, can we talk about this later?" Fitz pleaded. "I'm dying of heatstroke in here!"

"Right, sorry."

In no time, she'd released him from his furnace of a prison.

Fitz scrambled out, sighing in relief as the cool air of the compound greeted him.

Simmons had to laugh as she brushed away the sweaty curls plastered to his forehead.

"You're such a funny thing, Fitz."

"Water," he wheezed.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Alright. Let's go get your water."

"You...test it...next time," he said breathlessly.

"Alright. Come on."

* * *

 **So yeah, this is just some stupid fluff because season three hurt me. In a lot of ways.**

 **Review, please!**


	2. Daisy Bell

**For all you hurting Electric Quake fans out there...**

"Lincoln's been acting so weird lately," Daisy said to Simmons. "I can't figure out why."

Simmons smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing," she said reassuringly.

"I just hope he doesn't want us to call it all off," Daisy worried.

"I wouldn't fret, if I were you."

Daisy frowned at her friend. "What's that supposed to-"

The intercom crackled, and instantly a medley of notes began playing out. "Is that...bagpipes?" Daisy asked. Simmons tried not to laugh.

" _There is a flower within my heart,_

 _Daisy, Daisy,_

 _Planted one day by a glancing dart,_

 _Planted by Daisy Bell._

 _Whether she loves me or loves me not_

 _Sometimes it's hard to tell_

 _Yet I am longing to share the lot_

 _Of beautiful Daisy Bell,_ "

a strikingly familiar voice came on over the intercom.

" _Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do_

 _I'm half crazy all for the love of you_

 _It won't be a stylish marraige_

 _I can't afford the carriage_

 _But you'd look sweet on the seat_

 _Of a bicycle built for two_."

"What the hell...?" Daisy muttered.

The song continued.

" _We will go tandem as man and wife_

 _Daisy, Daisy,_

 _Pedaling our way down the road of life_

 _I and my Daisy Bell._

 _When the roads and we both despise_

 _P'licemen and lamps as well,_

 _There are bright lights in the dazzling eyes_

 _Of beautiful Daisy Bell."_

Lincoln came into the room, followed by Fitz cradling bagpipes.

"Lincoln, what-?"

" _Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do_

 _I'm half crazy all for the love of you_

 _It won't be a stylish marraige_

 _I can't afford the carriage_

 _But you'd look sweet on the seat_

 _Of a bicycle built for two."_

Daisy stared, incredulous.

 _"I will stand by you in wheel or woe,_

 _Daisy, Daisy,_

 _You'll be the bell which I'll ring you know,_

 _Sweet little Daisy Bell._

 _You'll take the lead on each trip we take_

 _Then if I don't do well_

 _I will permit you to use the brake,_

 _Beautiful Daisy Bell."_

Lincoln walked towards her, holding a microphone in one hand, the song still going over the intercom.

" _Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do,_ " Lincoln sang.

 _"I'm half crazy_

 _All for the love of you._

 _It won't be a stylish marriage;_

 _I can't afford a carriage,_

 _But you'll look sweet_

 _Upon the seat_

 _Of a bicycle built for two._ "

He knelt on one knee in front of Daisy, pulling out a small black box. Fitz puffed on his bagpipes as Lincoln continued singing.

" _But you'd look sweet, on the seat_

 _Of a bicycle built for two_

 _Of a bicycle built for two_

 _Of a bicycle built for two_

 _For two, for two, for two,"_ he finished, opening the box to reveal a small diamond ring. Fitz played the last few notes, and the room was silent.

"So, uh, what do you say?" Lincoln asked nervously. "Will you marry me, Daisy Johnson?"

After a few moments of speechlessness, Daisy thew her arms around him and kissed him.

"Of course I will, you wonderful dork."

"Oh, good. I was scared for a second."

Daisy laughed.

"Agent Campbell!" Coulson shouted, storming into the room with May on his heels. "What the hell do you mean by hijacking the audio of the compound?"

"He was proposing to Daisy, Sir," Simmons put in. "You agreed to this, remember?"

"Oh," Coulson said. "Right. What'd she say?"

"Yes, of course!" Fitz broke in.

"Good for you two," Coulson said. He turned to leave. "Oh, and Lincoln?"

"Yes Sir?" Lincoln asked.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"Understood, Sir."

"Good." And with that, he left.

 **Slightly OOC? Probably. Shameful fluffy idea I got? Yup.**

 **Review, please!**


	3. Sweatshirt

**Pairing: Elena Rodriguez and Alphonso Mackenzie**

 **Prompt: Person A is wearing a sweatshirt way too big for them. Person B thinks it's super cute.**

Elena grumbles to herself as she shivers in her room. The compound's air conditioning has been acting up, sending freezing air throughout the building, causing icicles to sprout on pipes and vents.

She rubs at her arms, eventually grabbing the thin blanket that rests on her bed and wraps it around her, but it does little. With a huff, she glares around the room until her eyes settle on a lump of black fabric haphazardly thrown over the back of a chair.

Still huddled in her blanket, she gets up and shuffles over to the chair. With great difficulty, she manages to lift the pile of fabric without losing the blanket around her shoulders.

It's a sweatshirt, faded, black, and absolutely gigantic. A tag on the inside reads "Alphonso Mackenzie," and she knows instantly it's Mack's.

Deducing he must have left it the last time he was around, she runs a finger over the cloth, noting how soft it is. A moment later, she ditches the blanket and pulls the sweatshirt over her head.

It's incredibly comfortable, and incredibly huge on her small frame, but all the extra fabric seems to generate more heat, and she hugs it closer to her body.

Mack was going to have a hard time getting it back.

* * *

Needless to say, Mack is rather taken aback at the sight of her.

"Is that mine?" he asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mack," Elena replies smoothly, tugging at the edge of the sleeve.

It's hilarious, to see, honestly. She's already fairly small, and the bottom of the sweatshirt drapes over her thighs. It looks like she's wearing a really baggy dress, but she's so cute he can't help but let out a deep chuckle.

"Are you making fun of me, Mack?" she demands, her dark eyes narrowing.

"Nah, Yo-yo," he assures her.

She stuffs her sleeve-covered hands into the pocket of the sweatshirt. "Then why are you laughing?"

"It's not my fault you're so goddamn adorable." The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

She raises an eyebrow. "Adorable?" she repeats, her Spanish accent rolling the 'r', making her all the more endearing.

"Yeah," he admits. "You're adorable."

She uses her powers to zoom over to him, looking up at him, in an attempt to stare him down.

"Am I, now?" she challenges

He chuckles again and looks down at her, towering over the small Colombian. He bends down and presses a kiss to the tip of her nose. Elena blinks in surprise, her bewildered expression only adding to her cuteness.

"Yeah," he answers.

She scowls adorably. " _Tienes suerte de que eres guapo,_ " she mutters, and he smirks, having brushed up on his Spanish recently.

"I know I am," he replies cheekily. He kisses her again, this time on her cheek.

"Keep the sweatshirt. It suits you."

"I never intended to ask for permission," she counters.

Mack laughs. "That's why I like you, Yo-Yo."

 **Hello! I'm back! (And greatly appreciating reviews, might I add...)**

 **So...You like?**

 **I'm taking prompts, by the way...(hint hint)**


	4. Same Bed

**Pairing: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons**

 **Spoiler alert for 3x17 and 4x01.**

* * *

Fitz can't remember when he and Simmons started sleeping in the same bed.

It was sometime after that mission in Romania, where he and Jemma had really taken their friendship turned romance to another level.

But he can't remember when exactly they began sharing sheets and pillows, (though Simmons, unsurprisingly, likes to cocoon herself in all the blankets.)

It's difficult to remember the details of when she migrated to his bed, how he soon ended up knowing exactly what her pajamas looked like.

Burned into his memory, (however pleasant the recollections) is the feel of her skin under his fingertips, the smell of her hair after a shower, and her laugh whenever he manages to find light in the darkness of the current situation.

The new Director is hellbent on keeping Coulson's original team apart, but he's taken a liking to Jemma, which is both positive and negative.

On the plus side, she's earned the Director's trust, which in the future might help the team in tracking down Daisy.

Despite this, Simmons' high status means that Fitz sees less and less of her, her new job requiring her to harbor secrets and run countless errands.

It makes him grateful that they share a mattress now, because it's really the only time they get to see each other.

Still, it's almost worth it when she curls up next to him in the evenings, and he knows that for a few precious hours, she's his. No Director, no Spectrum of Security, just them, in his bed.

He just wishes there could be more of it, because he really does cherish every moment of it.

* * *

 **Review, please!**

 **I know it's short.**

 **And I have yet to fill a prompt.**

 **I apologize.**

 **PM me if you have any feels about the new season! This was lightly based on the new episode, so….**


	5. Subtlety

**Pairing: Alphonso Mackenzie/Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez**

 **Prompt: "You gotta stop doing that."**

 **"Doing what?"**

 **"Saying things that make me wanna kiss you."**

 **Enjoy!**

Elena Rodriguez, for all her sharp angles and often blunt personality, is a good person.

There is, however, a certain rebellious streak in the Colombian that Mack finds both incredibly appealing and mildly terrifying.

And he is not one to be terrified easily.

Perhaps it's when her already low voice drops a few husky octaves, or when her lips turn up into an almost devilish smile.

Maybe it's when, rather than using her powers to place herself in front of him, she chooses to take slow, purposeful steps towards him.

Maybe it's when her petite but lithe frame gets unnaturally close to him, or the mildly suggestive words she says, hinting at things both innocent and not.

One thing's for sure: Mack seems to lose his head and ability to speak completely whenever any of the aforementioned behaviors occur.

She tells him in her accented voice that he needs to live a little.

He wonders if he knows what she has in mind when it comes to him "living."

He knows that before her, no girl ever made him squeak when they hinted at a date.

Yup, squeak. Alphonso Mackenzie, squeaking when a short, albeit beautiful, woman (with superpowers, in his defense,) suggests a date with him.

Daisy would never let him live it down, if she were here.

He can't deny he's not disappointed when they get interrupted by Coulson.

Admittedly, he's occasionally relieved that the pressure is lifted.

Still he wonders what would happen if he took Elena at her word.

* * *

All she's done so far today has been to hint at going to dinner together once more. He's the one who offered the first time, before the Accords and the new Director.

And he really wants to, but SHIELD and its shiny new Director would never allow it.

She's getting ready to leave when she makes another comment about moving fast.

In a split second of nerves, he blurts out, "You really gotta stop doin' that, Yo-Yo."

She raises an eyebrow. "Doing what?" she asks innocently, even though she knows damn well what.

"Sayin' things that make me wanna kiss you."

He can't believe those are the words that leave his mouth. Both of them go still for a moment, and he's torn between letting it hang and taking it back.

He really doesn't want to take it back, but he doesn't quite want to die of embarrassment either.

A moment after her shock abates, she nears him, a small, wry smile on her face. "Maybe I want you to kiss me," she says quietly as they stand extremely close to one another, her gaze tilted up to meet his gaze.

Despite all he's been through, all the things he's faced, this showdown between the two of them makes him slightly weak in the knees, and she knows it.

Definitely not a good thing.

Her lips turn up into that familiar smile she wears when she knows she has him wrapped around her finger, no matter how hard he tries to avoid being ensnared. "So, Mack," she prompts. "Are you a man of your word?"

It's a dare, a risk, and when it comes to her, he's willing to take it.

Before he can completely lose his cool, he bends down and presses his lips to hers.

His mind is screaming at him so loudly he barely notices her pressing back.

He jerks away, and the apologies are already forming on his lips, but the way she smiles triumphantly renders him speechless.

"Finally," she murmurs, winking at him before turning away to face Davis, who is ready to take her back to the Quinjet that will take her home.

She leaves him wordless with a wink, and an approving smile.

He makes a mental note to schedule something for the two of them the next time he checks up on her, the Director and his security be damned.

 **Review, please! It lets me know to keep going.**

 **PM me if you have any feels from tonight's episode, or this season, or the last, in general!**

 **I will eventually fill prompts. In the meantime, I'd appreciate a wealth of them.**


End file.
